Finding Love in all the Wrong Places
by AmoreSempre
Summary: Draco finds out about Hermione's dark dirty secret, and she will do anything to keep him from spilling all the beans. Will she turn him away from all that is good, or will something we never expected happen?


Draco walked into the place appropriately titled "Loves Bar". Now he knew why his friends wanted him to come with them tonight. He didn't know why they decided on a Muggle place like this, but he didn't really mind that much. When he looked around, it looked like just a normal bar; low lighting, a long bar with scruffy guys surrounding it, and of course a pool table.

The thing was, when he looked deeper than a simple glance, he definitely got an eyeful. At the back of the bar, there were at least 10 stage-like tables with chairs all around them. In the middle of these "tables" were metal poles. On these poles were half naked women.

"This is definitely the right place to be," Draco thought to himself.

A hostess greeted Draco, and his group of three friends, and led them over to some other tables, with no ladies on top.

"You can go wherever you want to go here. Any lady who catches your eye is yours. We only have one big rule here: Don't touch any of the dancers. Okay?"

The guys nodded vehemently. The hostess smiled at them and walked away to greet some new and very unattractive customers. They all split up, wanting to see everything this place had to offer. Draco looked at all the women. Most of them were too fake for his own taste, but then he saw one who was amazing.

A beautiful, luscious body with chocolate waves cascading down her back. She looked more real to him than anything he had seen in a long time. The amazing woman, his dream girl, was dancing circles around a table a few yards away from him. When she turned to face him, his mind and body stopped functioning. He had seen her face, and no doubt was her face just as beautiful as the rest of her body, but that wasn't what caused him this bodily malfunction.

"What the- Granger!?"

Earlier that day

Hermione had just gotten home from the grocery store when she heard a tapping at the window above the sink.

"Whoa!"

She turned and looked at the window. There, sitting on her windowsill, was a magnificent garden owl. She opened the window fully to let it in.

"Holy shit, you scared me, bird!" she yelled, holding her hand to her chest to quiet her heart and return it to the normal tempo.

The bird just stubbornly held its leg out, which had a rather large envelope tied to it. The bird snapped its beak at her little finger when she reached for the letter. Obviously this was an owl from school, and she knew it wouldn't give her the letter until she gave it a snack. All owls were the same.

"Stupid birds," she mumbled under her breath as she dug through the pantry to find some crackers.

She found the box of Saltines, of course her favorites, and handed one of the salty crackers to the owl. While it was distracted she quickly untied the letter from its leg and opened it up with her letter cutter; She hated paper cuts.

Hermione looked at her watch before she took the papers out. She didn't have much time. She had to get to work in an hour and she still wasn't ready. She quickly pulled the parchment out, knowing it was just a supplies list for school. She didn't really have time for this now, but then something caught her eye. A big, shiny gold badge shoved into the corner of the envelope. She had completely forgotten about that!

Hermione shook out the badge and squealed with delight. Hermione knew she would be head girl so she wasn't surprised, but she still quite excited. She sat down and read through her letter a few times before she remembered: Work. She checked her watch and immediately jumped up from her seat.

"Oh, dammit. Dammit!" She only had 10 minutes to get to work. "You've got to be kidding! So much for taking a shower."

Hermione hurried around the house, writing a note for her parents saying she was going to work. Her parents knew where she was going but she felt that she had to remind them. They had their moments of lost common sense and intelligence. She quickly ran upstairs, grabbing her make-up and her outfit. She didn't want to get there completely unprepared for the long night ahead of her. She had a feeling. Call it witches intuition, but she could tell something important was going to happen tonight.

She just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

Back to normal time

"That can't be the Mudblood can it? No. Why would she be in a place like this, especially looking like that. She's Granger!"

Draco was talking to himself, but thankfully the music was loud so no one could hear him. He was trying to make sense of everything around him, and the girl right in front of him. He took a few steps closer to the table. It seemed that this dancer was getting the most attention out of all of the dancers, and the other dancers weren't looking too happy about that fact. That girl- that woman on the table was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. She knew what she was doing, for herself and for all the men around her.

This had to be Granger, but not the one Draco knew. This was a whole different side to Hermione, and Draco liked it. It seemed like the music playing over the speakers was coming right through Hermione. It was like she didn't see the men in front of her, but like she was off in her won private mind dancing. It looked like she thoroughly enjoyed what she was doing, and that left Draco completely and utterly confused. This definitely wasn't the same girl anymore.

After about five more minutes of dancing, Hermione left her private stage and went into another room. Draco was mesmerized.

"When did it happen? When did Granger change so much, and why didn't I notice when she did? It must have been this summer. I would have noticed something like that!"

Draco decided to find his buddies and tell them what he had seen. He found Crabbe and Goyle drooling over some plastic Barbie doll looking "woman" and decided he probably wouldn't want to be telling them. He had to find Blaise.

Draco searched for Blaise at every table and finally found him at the bar, chatting with some big, tough looking biker dude.

"Hey, Blaise, what are you doing over here?"

Draco was curious. Why wasn't he in the back, ogling all of the strippers?

"All that's not really my thing, I just wanted a drink. This is all for you man!"

Blaise yelled, giving Draco a wide grin and a pat on the back. He seemed a little tipsy. Okay, he was completely smashed.

"Hey Blaise, you okay?" Draco had never seen his best mate like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm AWESOME!" He started laughing so loud you could hear him clearly over everything else. Yeah, he was drunk. "Did you want to tell me something?"

Draco decided against it. He didn't know what his friends' reaction would be while in a state like that.

"Never mind."

Draco turned and walked back to the stage, waiting for Hermione to come back out. After a few minutes of standing at the back of the crowd, thinking to himself, Hermione came back out from that room, even more scantily clad than before.

Suddenly, Draco was furious. Not at Hermione, but at all the men staring at her. How could they look at her like that, like a peace of meat! And most of them were old guys too. Draco couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He never cared about degrading women; he even took part in the degrading of women sometimes. Even if he was feeling this way, how could he feel this way about the Mudblood? Still, Draco was disgusted almost to the point of leaving, but then something happened.

Hermione took her top off.


End file.
